falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Stärke
|typ = primär |bild = Strength2 icon.png |spiele1 = FO1 |modifiziert1= Trefferpunkte, Nahkampfschaden, Gewichtslimit |extras1 = Bonus HtH Damage, Heave Ho!, Schläger, Starker Rücken |merkmal1 = Bruiser, Gifted |spiele2 = FO2 |modifiziert2= Trefferpunkte, Nahkampfschaden, Gewichtslimit |extras2 = Adrenaline Rush, Bonus HtH Damage, Heave Ho!, Pack Rat, Schläger, Steinmauer, Starker Rücken |merkmal2 = Bruiser, Gifted |spiele3 = FO3 |modifiziert3= Nahkampfwaffen, Gewichtslimit, Nahkampfschaden |extras3 = Little League Spieler, Eisenfaust, Starker Rücken |merkmal3 = ? |spiele4 = FNV |modifiziert4= Schaden der Nahkampfwaffe, Nahkampfwaffen Fertigkeit, Maximales Gewichtslimit |extras4 = Heave, Ho!, Schwergewicht, Steinmauer, Starker Rücken, Super Slam!, Unstoppable Force, Weapon Handling |merkmal4 = @hide |spiele5 = FOT |modifiziert5= Trefferpunkte, Nahkampfschaden, Gewichtslimit |extras5 = Bonus HtH Damage, Heave Ho!, Schläger, Starker Rücken, Adrenaline Rush, Steinmauer, Weapon Handling, Brutish Hulk, Steady Arm, Stunt Man, Talon of Fear |merkmal5 = Bruiser, Gifted |spiele6 = VB, JES |modifiziert6= ? |extras6 = ? |merkmal6 = ? |fußzeile = Bild:FoT Strength.png Fallout Version }} Stärke ''(Strength)'' ist eine der sieben primäre Statistiken im S.P.E.C.I.A.L.-System. Fallout, Fallout 2, und Fallout Tactics Beeinflusst: Lebenspunkte, Nahkampfschaden, und Gewichtslimit.'' Stärke ist hauptsächlich in zwei Bereichen der Spielmechanik relevant: Gewichtslimit und um die minimalen Stärke-Anforderungen bestimmter Waffen zu erfüllen. Für jeden Punkt der in Stärke investiert wird, kann der Charakter 25 Pfund Gewicht tragen (es sei denn, der Charakter hat das Merkmal Kleiner Körperbau - in diesem Falle sind es nur 15 Pfund pro Stärkepunkt). Wird die minimale Stärke-Anforderung einer Waffe erfüllt, kommen keine Mali beim Zielen mit dieser Waffe zur Geltung. Die Eigenschaft Stärke kann in den Spielen Fallout und Fallout 2 permanent um 6 Punkte erhöht werden. Fallout 3 Nahkampfwaffen Fertigkeit, Gewichtslimit, Nahkampfschaden-Bonus Stärke-basierende Extras Wege zur Erhöhung der Stärke ;Permanent * Strength Implant available at the New Vegas medical clinic (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * Completing the quest The Apocalypse or The End will allow raising any one primary statistic by 1. * Can switch between these two perks after completing the Old World Blues quest: ** Spineless perk (+1) ** Reinforced Spine perk (+2) ;Temporär * Alcohol (effects do not stack) ** Beer, Dixon's whiskey, Jake Juice, Rum & Nuka, scotch, vodka, whiskey, wine (+1 - +3 depending on Survival skill) ** Irradiated beer, irradiated scotch, irradiated whiskey (+1 - +3 depending on Survival skill) ** Moonshine (+2) ** Sierra Madre martini (+2) ** Wasteland tequila (+2 - +6 depending on Survival skill) ** Battle brew (+2 for 20 seconds, then +1) ** Large wasteland tequila (+3 - +9 depending on Survival skill) * Armor and clothing ** Brotherhood T-51b power armor, Remnants power armor, T-51b power armor (+1) ** Lobotomite jumpsuit (+1) ** Courier duster, marked tribal armor, Scorched Sierra power armor (+1) ** Brotherhood T-45d power armor, T-45d power armor (+2) * Chems ** Buffout (+2) ** Ant nectar (+4) * Food ** Bighorner steak, brahmin steak, Cook-Cook's Fiend stew, mole rat stew (+1 - +3 depending on Survival skill) * Perks ** Meat of Champions (+1 for 60 seconds after eating a corpse) ** Nerd Rage! (raised to 10 when Hit Points are below 20%) ** Solar Powered (+2 between 6 AM and 6 PM when outdoors) * Traits ** Claustrophobia (+1 while outdoors, but -1 indoors) ** Early Bird (+2 between 6am and 12pm, but -1 between 6pm and 6am) *Wackelpuppe - Stärke (in Megaton - Lucas Simms Haus - auf einem Tisch im Schlafzimmer) *Quest-Extra Ameisenmacht *Nerdwut! Perk *Intensives Training Perk *Verschiedene Rüstungen und Kleidung *Buffout **Buffout Effekte sind nicht permanent. Buffout kann mit Alkohol kombiniert werden. (30lb Bonus für Gewichtslimit) *Alkoholische Getränke **Alkohol Effekte sind nicht permanent. Alkohol kann mit Buffout kombiniert werden. (30lb Bonus für Gewichtslimit) *Ameisennektar **In Kombination mit Alkohol und Buffout 70lb Bonus für Gewichtslimit Stufennamen und Statistiken en:Strength es:Fuerza fr:Force hu:Strength ko:힘 nl:Kracht no:Strength pl:Siła pt:Força ru:Сила sv:Styrka uk:Сила zh:Strength Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Van Buren Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Lionheart Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:TORN Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout 2 Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout 3 Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Primäre Statistiken